


Star Gazing (#59 Stars)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as much as Neal loves NY sometimes he misses the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing (#59 Stars)

There are days Neal misses the stars.

Only Neal knows where he was raised, and how, and he knows no one would believe it.

There are reasons he can handle a shotgun. They are the same reasons he can pitch a tent in the dark, field dress a deer, and actually light a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

He had run hard and fast from that life to the bright lights of New York.

But even while sipping fine wine, with Gershwin playing in the background, there are moments when Neal misses looking up and seeing the Milky Way.


End file.
